


Golden Room

by xX_TotalFangirl_Xx



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cameras, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx/pseuds/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx
Summary: Keith finally found a way to tell the group how much they meant to him. They were his family.





	Golden Room

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a text conversation.

It had been going on for a week and the team had finally had enough of it. They cornered Keith after a mission and took him to the lounge room.

"Look Keith," Shiro started, "We need to talk about this photo business of yours"

For the past week or so Keith had been constantly going around the castle and on planets taking photos. Whilst on a mission that went past the space mall Keith had made a stop to an earth store to pick up an old camera. Not the kind that stored photos, but the kind that printed them immediately. 

During the week Keith had been spotted taking photos left, right and centre. He took photos of the group when they weren't looking, and photos of planets that they arrived on. At first the group was okay with it, weirded out by the sudden interest in photography, but still okay with it. It soon grew to be pesky and irritating. 

"What about it?" Keith asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look Keith, buddy, we know you enjoy it but. We're worried it may be damaging our missions," Hunk sighed, "It may not have hurt anyone yet but. It needs to stop"

"Ugh hunk you're too nice," pidge said, "what he's trying to say is that we're sick of having our photos constantly being taken"

"Uh, that's right Kieth" Shiro joined in, "it's rude"

Keith was shocked but not angry. He had sensed the group was going to ask him eventually so he had planned a little surprise. Keith stood up and walked to the door. He beckoned over his teammates with his hand and continued down the hall. He took a turn to the left, an empty hall awaited them. Keith could hear the group whispering behind him, asking what was happening.

Keith walked up to a point in the wall and mumbled under his breath a code. A shocked "ah" came from the group behind him when a door suddenly opened in front of Keith. 

"Here" Keith said, waving them in.

The group entered and Keith could tell they were starstruck. The giant room seemed to go on forever. Dimly lit by tiny star lights attached together by string. They draped along the walls and gave off a beautiful golden tone. It was extremely beautiful but what was even better was the items attached to the string. Along every line of string sat a photograph. They ranged from group selfies to pictures of the laughing paladins. The photos went on for miles and never seemed to end. 

Despite being angry not even five minutes ago. The group was now filled with awe and silence. Lance was the first to break the silence.

"Yo hunk look at this" lance pointed to a photo of him and hunk smiling in their garrison uniform. "How did you even get this Keith. These were saved on the garrison computers"

"I broke into the computer system and got them before we left. I thought it might come in handy," Keith responded. 

"This is beautiful and all Keith but why did you do it" pidge asked, hunk nodded behind her clearly about to ask the same question.

"There's nothing more important than photos," Keith began, "As a kid I didn't have a mum, nor a father. The only memory of them I held was a small photo my father gave me. It was a picture of the little shack that we stayed in every holiday"

The group sat on the floor. Ready for their little storytime.

"It was very little but it's all I ever had," Kieth smiled, "kind of like us. You guys are my only family and the only way I thought I could show you that was by showing you what you mean to me. All of these photos, each and every one of them, all 2,457 of them. Mean the world to me. Because I know in a day a memory can fade, but a picture lasts forever.

The group was silent. Quiet sobbing started to begin.

"Why did you say anything, now look, I'm crying. You made me cry" hunk ran over to Keith and gave him a bear hug. "We love you buddy."

The rest of the group slowly moved over and joined the hug. Keith looked up at the golden lights, this was his family now.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this sounded cute so I decided to write it. I hope you liked it. Cause I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
